EL PENDIENTE
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Un amor perdido...una hermosa joya que guarda un secreto, descubran de que se trata leyendo esta historia...Happy Halloween!


El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Hola de nuevo…aquí les dejo una pequeña historia en conmemoración a Halloween espero que la disfruten y recuerden dejar sus reviews. Se les !

**EL PENDIENTE**

El brillo único del oro era indescriptible para un par de ojos azul zafiro que se cautivaron al ver tan preciada joya.

Terry – me puede enseñar ese pendiente.

Nick – con mucho gusto caballero –dijo abriendo la repisa- es muy antiguo y muy fino.

Terry – es hermoso –dijo tomándolo en sus manos, se trataba de un pendiente de oro en forma de corazón y en el centro una hermosa esmeralda, acompañado de una fina cadena.

Nick – es el regalo ideal para cualquier dama.

Terry – me lo llevo.

Nick – a su novia le encantara.

Terry – ya lo creo, muchas gracias –dijo dándole la mano.

Archie – donde te habías metido el avión sale en veinte minutos.

Terry – estaba curioseando por ahí.

Archie – vamos.

* * *

Mientras que en la ciudad de Chicago una hermosa enfermera camina de regreso a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo, llevando consigo varias cosas para preparar algo especial para su amado que pronto regresaría a su lado, quien horas más tarde llegaba a casa.

Terry – amor ya estoy aquí –dijo dejando las maleta en la puerta.

Candy – Terry –dijo corriendo hacia el abrazándolo- te extrañe tanto.

Terry – yo también te extrañe pecas –dijo dándole un efusivo beso.

Candy – me alegra tenerte aquí, te tengo una sorpresa –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo sacando un estuche de su bolsillo- cuando lo vi no dude en comprarlo –dijo mientras se lo colocaba en el cuello.

Candy – wooww gracias está muy lindo –dijo tocando la joya.

Terry – es muy fino, es una joya muy antigua, cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto para ti.

Candy – no debiste comprar algo tan costoso –dijo abrazándolo- muchas gracias por regalármelo.

Terry – tú te mereces eso y más –dijo sonriendo- algo se quema –dijo moviendo la nariz.

Candy – ohh no el horno –dijo corriendo hacia la cocina- creo que eche a perder tu sorpresa.

Terry – no te preocupes amor, la intensión basta…pero creo aun tenemos la ensalada –dijo tomando el recipiente en sus manos.

Candy – si por lo menos comeremos light esta noche –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – mmm me parece bien, de todos modos debo seguir en forma –dijo tocando su abdomen.

Candy – nunca dejaras de ser tan vanidoso –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry – solo lo soy contigo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – mejor vamos a comer, la mesa ya esta lista.

Terry – creo que primero prefiero el postre –dijo tomándola de la cintura.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – se que te gusta pecosa –dijo cargándola.

Candy – a donde me llevas.

Terry – al paraíso –dijo sonriendo, mientras la depositaba en la cama, iniciando con las caricias de amor que eran características entre ellos.

* * *

Corría por el bosque, un frio tan intenso como el hielo penetraba mi abrigo y con cada paso que daba se intensificaba cada vez más, aun no entiendo porque salí de casa busco algo que aun no sé de qué se trata, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es algo importante lo que me atrajo hasta aquí, a lo lejos observo la sombra de un hombre al cual no distingo, quien me hace sentir un escalofrió que recorre todo mi cuerpo, el camina lentamente hacia mí, algo me dice que debo correr pero no puedo moverme mis piernas comienzan a flaquear, cada vez que él se acerca el miedo se apodera de mi; no logro ver su rostro, solo logro ver que levanta su mano señalándome, ya esta tan cerca pero aun no puedo moverme lucho con todas mis fuerzas, quiero gritar y no puedo, quiero caminar pero no lo logro y cada vez se acerca mas y mas hasta que al fin una palabra sale de mi boca.

Candy – nooooooo –dijo sentándose en la cama mientras una gota de sudor fría resbalaba sobre su frente.

Terry – que pasa –dijo sentándose.

Candy – nada es solo una pesadilla –dijo agitadamente.

Terry – tranquila…vamos a dormir –dijo abrazándola nuevamente- descansa yo estoy aquí conmigo.

Candy – lo sé, te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

Terry – yo también te amo –dijo abrazándola, mientras que ambos caían en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente un par de esmeraldas se reflejaban en el espejo, ya eran más de las siete de la mañana, Candy se preparaba para ir al hospital, se maquillaba discretamente como acostumbraba a hacerlo, esa noche de octubre debía tomar turno y cuidar de los pacientes que tenía a su cargo, algo la inquietaba pero no sabía de que se trataba, se veía al espejo y cada vez que cerraba los ojos en su memoria aparecía la silueta del hombre misterioso el cual con solo recordarlo un gran escalofrió recorría todo su ser.

Terry – buuuu.

Candy – ahhh Terry me asustaste.

Terry – tengo un buen rato hablándote y como no ponías atención.

Candy – por favor no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

Terry – que te pasa te noto muy tensa.

Candy – no me molestes mas –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Terry – que te pasa?

Candy – no quiero escucharte, me voy –dijo tomando su bolsa y sus llaves- y no me esperes esta noche tengo turno –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Terry – que le pasa a la pecosa –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- bueno ni modo creo que estaré solo todo el día.

* * *

Horas más tarde en el hospital de la ciudad.

Angie – hola Candy.

Candy – hola.

Angie – te pasa algo te noto diferente.

Candy – no estoy bien –dijo sonriendo.

Angie – que hermoso –dijo señalando- es regalo de Terry.

Candy – ehh…si.

Angie – bueno te veo luego.

Candy – hasta pronto –dijo seriamente- que me pasa –dijo así misma- es hora de ir a trabajar.

* * *

Camino por los pasillos vacios del hospital, las horas pasan lentamente y el silencio se apodera del lugar siendo mi sombra la única compañía, me acerco a la ventana y veo a través de ella; el frio viento mece silenciomente los arboles, siento que alguien se acerca a mi volteo la mirada pero no logro observar nada; sigo mi camino por el largo pasillo por un momento subo la mirada y veo la sombra de un hombre detrás de mí, rápidamente camino tras él y solo logro preguntarle si está bien, por un instante se detiene y me señala; al ver hacerlo viene a mi memoria el recuerdo de aquel hombre tenebroso de mi sueño, corro hacia la puerta sin voltear a ver mi corazón se acelera…pronto veo la salida, tomo la perilla de la puerta y su reflejo aparece en el vidrio solo un grito de temor sale de mi boca para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

No logro conciliar el sueño, me muevo de un lado a otro de la cama, en verdad no puedo dormir sin mi otra mitad, decido levantarme a tomar un vaso de agua; cuando llego a la sala el sonido del teléfono me hace saltar por un momento.

Terry – alo…si soy yo, como? Pero está bien, voy enseguida; que le abra pasado –dijo así mismo mientras se cambiaba de ropa, para luego tomar sus llaves y salir de ahí.

* * *

Momentos más tarde en el hospital.

Doctor Carter – señorita Andrey está bien?

Candy – si…donde estoy –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Doctor Carter – en el hospital, la encontramos en el pasillo…al parecer se desmayo.

Candy – ya lo recuerdo.

Doctor Carter – creo que será mejor que por esta noche regrese a casa, ya avisamos a su novio.

Candy – pero y la guardia.

Doctor Carter – por eso no se preocupe, por ahora debe descansar.

Candy – está bien.

Terry – toc, toc.

Doctor Carter – adelante.

Terry – permiso, como esta Candy –dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

Doctor Carter – estará bien, es solo cansancio.

Terry – gracias…como te sientes amor –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – bien, no te preocupes –dijo sentándose en la cama- quiero irme ya.

Terry – puedes caminar –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – si.

Doctor Carter – bien…nos vemos y recuerde descansar.

Candy – gracias doctor.

Terry – que paso?

Candy – no lo sé, estaba tomando mi guardia y –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – estas sudando que pasa.

Candy – nada…recuerdo que vi a un hombre y luego aparecí en la enfermería.

Terry – un hombre –dijo sorprendido.

Candy – lo vi atraves de la ventana.

Terry - que te hizo?...quién es? –dijo enojado.

Candy – no sé quién era, no recuerdo mas y ya déjame en paz –dijo frunciendo el seño.

Terry – está bien, vamos a casa.

* * *

Varios días han pasado desde el incidente en el hospital, siento que ya no soy la misma mi rostro demacrado me lo dice todo, no he comido muy bien, me siento cansada, estresada y por días no he podido conciliar el sueño hasta hice que Terry se fuera de la habitación para estar sola, pero cada noche la misma pesadilla aparece nuevamente…haciéndome despertar pensando en el misterioso hombre de capa a quien no logro identificar…ya es casi media noche y no quiero dormir…tengo miedo de hacerlo no quiero volver a recordar ese tenebroso lugar.

* * *

Me encuentro en el sillón tratando de dormir pero una y otra vez trato de saber que le ocurre a mi amada, decidió que quería dormir sola en la habitación y no me pude negar a complacerla, sus palabras ya no son las mismas, su semblante es pálido y frio, ya no es la misma chica alegre que me hacía reír…cierro los ojos tratando de recordar el día que la conocí; derrepente veo algo moverse por el pasillo, me levanto silenciosamente tomo en mis manos un candelabro para defenderme en caso de que sea algún intruso…camino lentamente hacia la habitación donde descansa Candy, derrepente un frio viento toca mi cara al mismo tiempo que logro ver la sombra de un hombre, corro hacia la habitación abro la puerta abruptamente y la veo a ella parada en la ventana viendo hacia afuera, me acerco a ella tratando de hablarle pero cuando la vi me impresione mucho parecía estar como en trance, su mirada perdida, sin brillo y vacía; su cabello se movía como si un huracán hubiera en la habitación, quise apartarla de ahí pero al tocarla una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, quise cargarla pero su peso era como el de una roca y no pude moverla de ningún modo…segundos después volteo su mirada hacia a mi sin poder reconocerme y solo logro pronunciar una palabra "Anthony" no supe que pensar o hacer segundos después empezó a caminar lentamente como flotando por el aire y una sonrisa se marco en su rostro…camine tras ella por todo el apartamento sin poder tener respuesta alguna a lo que le estaba sucediendo decidí esperar a ver que ocurría…después de unos minutos regreso a la cama cerrando los ojos para adentrarse de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

De nuevo me encuentro en ese lugar, pero ahora lo siento diferente como si fuera mi hogar…sigo el mismo camino por el bosque el sol empieza a mostrarse por el oeste, el aire es diferente, un dulce aroma a rosas invade el lugar…de nuevo veo al final del camino y logro el ver portal de las rosas y aun costado la sombra de ese hombre de capa pero ahora no siento temor alguno, levanta su mano y de nuevo me señala llamándome hacia el…camino lentamente hacia la entrada…siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo y me detengo a medio camino el al notarlo viene hacia a mí y la necesidad de correr me invade nuevamente, trato de hacerlo pero no puedo…y siento su mano tocar mi cabello por un instante me quede estática al sentirlo cerca de mí, escucho su respiración agitada y en un susurro dice mi nombre "Candy…mi dulce Candy" me dice sin cesar note en su voz una infinita tristeza…respire profundo poco a poco volteo mi mirada y al fin logro ver su rostro…es como el de un ángel en su mirada pude ver ternura y amor bajo esos hermosos ojos azul cielo y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro; al verlo solo pude sonreír…luego el tomo mi mano y me dijo: "he venido por ti, esta vez nadie podrá separarnos"…me sorprendieron sus palabras y solo logre preguntar quién era y me dijo: "a caso no me recuerdas…soy Anthony"…hermoso nombre dije y sonreí y el hizo lo mismo…por momentos solo pude pensar en él y repetir su nombre "Anthony" y quede impregnada de su presencia pero luego recordé que tenia a alguien a mi lado, así que decidí regresar y volver a mi camino.

* * *

Al siguiente día.

Terry – hola amor buenos días –dijo asomándose a la cocina.

Candy – buenos días.

Terry – como te sientes?

Candy – muy bien gracias –dijo tomando un vaso de jugo.

Terry – como dormiste?

Candy – bien –dijo secamente.

Terry – que soñaste?

Candy – porque tantas preguntas.

Terry – solo curiosidad.

Candy – yo dormía tranquilamente.

Terry – te vi caminar…como si fueras una sonámbula.

Candy – yo sonámbula para nada, creo que te hace falta un tornillo –dijo sonriendo- bueno me voy.

Terry – a dónde vas.

Candy – no eres quien para preguntarme a donde debo o no debo ir –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – espera –dijo corriendo tras ella.

Candy – que quieres.

Terry – que te pasa porque te comportas así conmigo.

Candy – como quieres que me comporte contigo si nunca estas en casa, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy sola o en el hospital…creo que es hora de encontrar a alguien quien quiera estar conmigo siempre.

Terry – como dices? –dijo levantando la ceja- que quieres decir con eso.

Candy – hablamos luego –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Terry – no puedes irte así –dijo seriamente- no entiendo que le pasa –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- tengo que ir a ver a Albert es el único que puede hablar con ella.

* * *

Camino por las calles de la ciudad, algo me impulso a salir de casa aun no sé qué es lo que siento, pronto llego al parque, me siento por un momento…a lo lejos veo a un hombre de capa como el que aparece en mis sueños, rápidamente me siento atraída por el llamando mi atención, me levanto y camino hacia donde él, pero cuando me encuentro cerca el…desaparece de mi vista, miro alrededor pero no logro encontrarlo hasta que de pronto dirijo la mirada hacia el lago y ahí está de nuevo, camina a pasos agigantados haciéndome correr tras él, lo seguí por varias calles y no sé cómo pero luego me di cuenta que estaba en el cementerio, el cruzo rápidamente la puerta dirigiéndose al lugar de descanso de muchas almas, con temor entre al lugar pero necesitaba averiguar de qué se trataba camine por varias lapidas hasta que lo vi parado frente a una de ellas, me dio la impresión de que estaba muy triste…me acerque lentamente pero segundos después el desapareció de ahí como por arte de magia, pero solo así logre leer la inscripción en la lapida "A nuestro amado, noble y querido Anthony Brower Andrey 1898-1913" me sorprendí al reconocer el apellido tallado era el mismo que el mío, por un momento cerré los ojos queriendo recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre y de pronto un resplandor me hizo volver a la realidad…era mi pendiente…la esmeralda que yace en el centro brillaba con intensidad, un viento frio rozo mi rostro como señal de que él estaba a mi lado y como respuesta solo logre pronunciar su nombre.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad.

Albert – adelante.

Terry – hola Albert espero no interrumpir –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Albert – para nada amigo, que sorpresa verte por aquí –dijo dándole la mano.

Terry – como esta Karen.

Albert – esperando el momento para dar a luz…y dime donde está Candy?

Terry – no lo sé.

Albert – como?

Terry – salió muy temprano de casa y no quiso decirme a donde iba.

Albert – que extraño?

Terry – últimamente se ha comportado muy raro, no sé qué le pasa –dijo sentándose.

Albert – por que lo dices?

Terry – ha estado muy enojada conmigo, me dijo que buscaría a alguien más.

Albert – no puede ser….si ella está enamorada de ti.

Terry – puede ser que ya no –dijo cabizbajo- te pido que hables con ella, eres su hermano y te tiene mucha confianza.

Albert – me parece muy extraño todo lo que me dices…está bien lo hare que te parece si vamos a tu casa esta noche, le pediré a Annie y Archie que nos acompañen.

Terry – está bien…gracias Albert –dijo dándole la mano.

* * *

Mientras que en la mansión de Chicago.

Karen – que sorpresa que estes aquí –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – como has estado?

Karen – pues ya ves –dijo acariciando su vientre.

Candy – Albert esta en casa?

Karen – aun no, pronto vendrá a almorzar.

Candy – estare en la biblioteca tengo que buscar un libro.

Karen – muy bien, esta es tu casa.

Candy – gracias…y podras avisarme cuando venga.

Karen – claro.

Varias horas han pasado y no logro encontrar nada, pero estoy segura que debe estar aquí, trato de descansar pero aun tengo en mi mente el recuerdo de ese misterioso hombre, bueno no tan misterioso ahora se su nombre solo tendría que averiguar mas de quien se trataba y la conexión que tiene con mi pendiente y al único a quien podría acudir es a Albert; recuerdo que papa dijo alguna vez que ahí se guardaban los más obscuros secretos de la familia, algo que nunca entendí.

Candy – veamos…hay muchos libros donde estará –dijo buscando en las repisas- recuerdo que leí ese nombre en algún lugar –dijo buscando uno por uno- creo que me tomara mucho tiempo revisarlos todos –dijo subiendo a la escalera que se encontraba ahí- empezare por aquí.

* * *

Momentos mas tarde.

Albert – que tal amor –dijo dándole un beso.

Karen – llegas a tiempo.

Albert – si.

Karen – te pasa algo.

Albert – es Candy, al parecer su actitud ya no es la misma, Terry me pidió hablar con ella.

Karen – pues no pierdas mas el tiempo, ella esta en la biblioteca y me pidió que le avisara cuando tu vinieras.

Albert – como...esta aquí?

Karen – si, desde hace unas horas…vino por un libro.

Albert – voy a hablar con ella –dijo dirigiéndose a la biblioteca- por favor llama a mi secretaria y que cancele todas mis citas.

Karen – está bien, como tu digas.

Albert – con que deseas hablar conmigo.

Candy – si…necesito preguntarte algo.

Albert – creo que me tienes que dar muchas explicaciones.

Candy – no estoy de humor para tus sermones, sino me vas a ayudar déjame tranquila.

Albert – ayudarte a que.

Candy – necesito saber donde tienes el libro de la familia.

Albert – para que lo quieres.

Candy – necesito saber quién es Anthony.

Albert – porque.

Candy – si te lo digo no vas a creerme.

Albert – pues empieza a contarme ya.

Candy – está bien…todo empezó cuando –dijo mientras relataba lo sucedido días atrás.

* * *

Camino sin parar, algo me tiene preocupado…quien será Anthony, a caso será mi rival de amores…no lo quiero ni pensar perderla a ella seria como vivir sin aire; no puedo dejarla partir mas ahora que quiero dar el paso mas importante en mi vida con ella…pero ahora temo en que no pueda cumplirlo.

* * *

Candy – te dije que no me creerías –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – no es eso, es que me parece algo irreal.

Candy – ahora vas a decirme donde esta libro.

Albert – si…pero lo veré contigo –dijo dirigiéndose a la repisa cerca de la chimenea- siempre ha estado aqui.

Candy – vaya detalle.

Albert – bien veamos –dijo tomándolo en sus manos.

Candy – ábrelo ya.

Albert – no seas impaciente –dijo sentándose junto a ella mientras lo abría- cual dices que es su nombre.

Candy – Anthony –dijo sin titubear.

Albert – bien veamos…pagina 51 –dijo mientras daba vuelta a las hojas- aquí esta.

Candy – no puede ser –dijo sorprendida- es el chico de mis sueños –dijo señalando la fotografía que se encontraba ahí.

Albert – pero según esto murió hace casi cien años.

Candy – pero es él, no puedo equivocarme –dijo nerviosamente.

Albert – veamos de quien se trata –dijo mientras leía la ficha- según esto murió en un accidente a caballo cuando tenía quince años y estuvo comprometido con la señorita Candice White Andrey.

Candy – como dices?

Albert – no puedo creerlo.

Candy – por eso el me llamo por mi nombre, el creo que yo soy ella.

Albert – veamos quien era ella –dijo mientras seguía buscando- aquí esta…no puedo creerlo –dijo sorprendido.

Candy – es idéntica a mi –dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos- es mi pendiente –dijo señalando la fotografía.

Albert – escucha –dijo interrumpiéndola- la señorita Candice White Andrey hija adoptiva de la familia Andrey, estuvo comprometida con Anthony Brower Andrey, pero meses después pero su lamentable accidente, ella murió misteriosamente.

Candy – que le abra pasado?

Albert – no lo se….donde conseguiste ese pendiente.

Candy – Terry me lo regalo hace unos días, que haces?

Albert – tengo que hablar con Terry –dijo tomando el teléfono- amigo que tal, donde estas…bien necesito que vengas a mi casa inmediatamente, no te preocupes te espero.

Candy – para que lo llamaste.

Albert – tenemos que saber donde conseguío ese pendiente.

Candy – como es que me parezco tanto a ella.

Albert – no lo se, solo recuerdo que papa dijo que nuestros nombre seguían la línea de sucesión; pero nunca hablo de esa tragedia.

Candy – talvez no lo sabía.

Albert – puede ser.

Candy – debió ser alguien muy especial para que me dieran su nombre.

Albert – dices que viste la tumba de el.

Candy – si, puede ser que ella este ahí también.

Albert – tendremos que averiguarlo.

Terry – permiso vine lo mas rápido que pude y –dijo sorprendido al notar la presencia de Candy- como estas –dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso.

Candy – bien –dijo volteando su rostro.

Albert – que bueno que ya estas aquí.

Terry – que pasa.

Albert – dime donde conseguiste ese pendiente.

Terry – porque lo preguntas.

Albert – algo muy extraño esta pasando, así que dime donde lo conseguiste.

Terry – en una pequeña joyería en el aeropuerto de New York.

Albert – pero como es que llego hasta allá –dijo tocando su barbilla.

Terry – que quieres decir, no entiendo.

Albert – se trata de esto –dijo enseñándole el libro.

Terry – no puede ser…pero si.

Albert – si se parece mucho.

Candy – iré a descansar un momento me siento muy cansada, los veo luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – que le pasa.

Albert – le preocupa esto, tú y yo averiguaremos de qué se trata.

* * *

Tan solo unas horas han pasado, la noche cayo rápidamente no quise regresar al apartamento y decidí quedarme en casa…en mi antigua habitación; cierro los ojos y su hermosa sonrisa viene a mi mente y rápidamente entro en un profundo sueño del que no quisiera despertar jamás...abro de nuevo los ojos y ahí esta el esperándome en el portal de las rosas, camino hacia donde esta, toma mi mano y me lleva al bosque…es verano y todo es colorido el calido viento toca mi cara y mece melodiosamente mi cabello…el esta conmigo ya no tengo temor alguno a lo lejos escucho el sonido de gaitas como dándonos la bienvenida al fin llegamos a un hermoso lugar como no he visto jamás dos caballos esperan por nosotros el me pide que cabalguemos juntos luego me veo vestida de otra época…sonrío con temor y el se da cuenta se acerca a mi, me toma de las manos y solo lo escucho decir: "ahora estaremos juntos para siempre, ven conmigo no temas…recuerda que te amo mi dulce Candy" luego la esmeralda de mi pendiente brillo con intensidad como confirmando el sentimiento…pero realmente me siento confundida luego recuerdo el nombre del hombre que esta en mi vida…Terry digo con una sonrisa; tengo que regresar a casa le dije fijando mi mirada en la suya…derrepente el se aparta de mi abruptamente pude notar la furia en sus ojos el ambiente cambio rápidamente el viento seco y frío me atrapa luego y solo lo escucho decir: "tu no vas a ningún lado" me toma con fuerza tratando de subirme al caballo trato de luchar con todas mis fuerzas pero me es casi imposible por unos segundos me sentí derrotada; hasta que escucho a lo lejos la voz de Terry que me llama de nuevo…lucho por salir de ahí y logro soltarme de su frío abrazo…y de pronto una calida mano toma la mía haciéndome caer al suelo con el, subo la mirada y ahí esta es Terry quien esta a mi lado; me toma en sus fuertes brazos sacándome de esa pesadilla.

Terry – Candy…Candy estas bien –dijo tocando su rostro.

Albert – parece que no reacciona llevémosla adentro.

Terry – mira el pendiente –dijo señalándolo.

Albert – debemos quitárselo –dijo acercándose a ella.

Terry – Candy me escuchas.

Candy – mmm…donde estoy? –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente- Terry –dijo suavemente.

Terry – mi amor –dijo abrazándola- pensé que te había perdido.

Candy – siento mucho la manera en como me comporte contigo –dijo sollozando.

Terry – no tienes porque.

Albert – creo que todo ha terminado –dijo sonriendo- ahora pueden estar en paz –dijo colocando el pendiente sobre la lapida mientras que un par de luces blancas se asomaban eran Anthony y Candy que sonreían felices por haberse encontrado y ahora estarían juntos por la eternidad.

* * *

Rápidamente cayo la noche, tratamos de averiguar todo lo que pudimos y Albert me pidió que me quedara esta noche en su casa, en la habitación de al lado yace mi amada que aun duerme profundamente, debe estar muy cansada…de pronto escucho unos pasos entrando a la habitación contigua, salgo al pasillo pero al parecer todo esta en silencio y obscuro me aseguro que ella este bien y regreso a mi habitación. Por un momento caí rendido en la cama pero un fuerte sonido me hace despertar me siento en la cama y veo una sombra asomarse bajo la puerta lo que me hace ponerme en alerta…camino silenciosamente abro la puerta y veo a un hombre de capa correr por el pasillo voy a la habitación de ella para asegurarme que esta ahí; pero cual fue mi sorpresa que su cama estaba vacía grito su nombre por toda la casa haciendo despertar a Albert, baje las escaleras rápidamente notando que la puerta principal estaba abierta tome una espada para mi defensa y cuando me dirigía hacia afuera me sorprendió lo que vi…de nuevo Candy caminaba sola pero esta vez saliendo de la casa, grito su nombre pero no me escucha, subo por Albert para seguir su camino. Como dos soldados vamos tras ella…resguardando sus pasos; pronto llegamos a un lugar desconocido para ambos por un momento ella detuvo su paso y luego sonrío…el pendiente brillaba intensamente como nunca lo había visto, de nuevo camina hacia el abismo y se paro de nuevo ahí y la escuche decir su nombre mientras sonreía…temía por su vida ya no podía mas y corrí hacia donde se encontraba suavemente la llame por su nombre por un instante volteo su mirada encontrándose con la mía y prononuncio mi nombre sonriendo…pero aun su mirada estaba perdida y seca; de pronto un fuerte viento se hizo presente tratando de hacerla empujar para caer, era tan fuerte que me era difícil estar de pie como pude tome su mano jalándola hacia mi cayendo los dos en suelo.

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía…si Terry no hubiera actuado rápidamente Candy hubiera caído, corrí a donde ellos se encontraban…parecía que todo estaba bien a excepción que ella no reaccionaba Terry la llamaba insistentemente pero no teníamos respuesta; luego vi que el pendiente brillaba intensamente así que decidí quitárselo y tirarlo, momentos después despertó de su sueño.

* * *

Solo unos días han pasado desde mi aventura con el pendiente, ahora me siento mas tranquila y feliz mas teniendo a mi lado al amor de mi vida con quien me casare en unos meses…ahora puedo decir que mi felicidad es completa; cuando cierro los ojos recuerdo a Anthony que sonríe porque ahora tiene a su lado a su dulce Candy.

**FIN**


End file.
